


Game

by vexatious_vehome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatious_vehome/pseuds/vexatious_vehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer and Kate bond over a special prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Tribute to the Teen Wolf femslash week (Oct 17th-13th 2013)  
> Not beta'd.

They said, to be a successful hunter, one needs to understand its prey. Kate knew her game. Over the years she had turned her hunting into an art. A primal delight filled her as she sat down to formulate the blueprint for this particular scenario. This time she even had delightful company as the fridge hummed away and their beers got warmer.

Never once had a non-hunter sought out her skills. Usually the head of the family had an eye on everything and called upon the hunters as needed. The Argents had cut out a name for themselves, so it couldn't have been too difficult to find her.

Just this afternoon the dark-haired woman had knocked on Kate's door, a unique proposition creating a connection. A winning smile on pink lips had had Kate opening the door a bit wider, allowing a set of high heels to wander down her corridor. Kate had offered a bottle of beer to her guest, the other hand never too far away from the hidden blade. Between their first swallows the woman had introduced herself as Jennifer and explained what exactly she had in mind.

„Why are you here?“

„Because you are a sensible solution to my problem.“

Having been raised in the Argent family, Kate was familiar with how werewolf packs operated and what roles the druids played in it. They were perceived as passive, advisory, mediating and pacifying. But this one was out for blood. And in need of a special blade.

An Alpha pack. A challenge for Kate. A thorn for Jennifer.

„Miss Blake.“

„Miss Argent.“

An inclined head. A tongue absently wetting lips and erasing lipstick. Manicured nails gliding along a beer bottle, collecting droplets. Long strands of hair wrapping around fingers. Eyes flashing secret signals at each other. Words that spoke of death, but voices that spoke of a lively interest. Cold strategies and heated promises.

A mutual attraction. A diversion for Kate. A respite for Jennifer.

Before the night was through, their plans were set and both hunts underway.


End file.
